


A Sweet Treat

by Shiori_Chai



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Complete, Fluff, M/M, Other, Romance, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiori_Chai/pseuds/Shiori_Chai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle makes a simple request. Jude uses the opportunity to be a tease!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Treat

Warnings: M/M/M slash, shounen-ai, an attempt at humor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Xillia, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

 

"Ludger, I want a chocolate parfait", Elle said as she entered the large kitchen of the Kanbalar Royal Castle.

Ludger blinked up from the pot he was currently taste-testing. He was attempting to replicate the Orange Soup recipe, though it was a work in progress. It was missing something…

"Hey, did you hear me? Ludger!", Elle pouted near his left elbow, Rollo sitting near her feet.

"Uh, sorry Elle. I spaced out", Ludger apologized softly. He set down the ladle and the small saucer then wiped his hands on the hand towel hanging from his shoulder.

Elle tilted her head to the side, frowning in concentration. Ludger stared back, feeling as if he was under a microscope.

The little girl just sighed heavily, shaking her head, "You need to get more rest Ludger. You're obviously tired from working so much". Elle nodded her head wisely.

"Oh?", Ludger humored her. He touched the skin beneath his eyes as if to check for bags.

"Yeah! After you finish my parfait, you have to go to bed! Ok?"

"But, what about dinner?"

"Make Jude cook, his food is pretty good. Not better than my daddy's, of course!", Elle boasted with pride.

Ludger smile froze, unsure of what she meant. Did she mean him? Or…

"You make the best meals. Waaay better than Jude's and Milla's combined", Elle continued, unaware of Ludger's hesitation.

Ludger chuckled to hide the relieved sigh he let out.

"Alright, is there a special request with your parfait?", he asked.

Elle hummed while she thought about his question; rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Oh! I want strawberries! Lots of them, please?", she pleaded cutely. Rollo meowed in agreement and lift one of his paws.

"Okay", Ludger nodded and went to work.

He took out the mixing bowl, measuring cups and utensils he would need. He gathered up the necessary ingredients, a bowl of strawberries and strawberry syrup. The small dessert took less than thirty minutes to make but, it needed to sit for an hour or more in the cold. Ludger made enough for two and sealed them in small glass containers. Elle watched attentively as she held Rollo so he could watch.

Ludger went to the nearest window and cracked it opened. Freezing air blasted through the window, bringing in flurries of snowflakes. He placed the sealed glasses on the ledge of the window and quickly shut it.

He brushed a hand through his hair and flakes of snow fell to the ground, melting quickly. Feeling chilled, he shivered and moved to stand near the blazing oven to warm up.

No matter how much his lover assured him, he couldn't get used to the cold weather of Kanbalar.

Elle chatted with Rollo in the background. Ludger let his thoughts wonder as he gazed at the dancing flames of the oven.

"Hey Ludger—Oh! Elle, what are you doing here?", a familiar voice said from the doorway.

Elle and Ludger turned towards the door.

Jude stood in the entryway dressed in his doctor's attire. Jet black hair messy and tussled and a large book tucked under his arm, Ludger guessed the man had just come from the library.

"Hi Jude, Ludger is making me a chocolate parfait", Elle greeted. Ludger waved to him and smiled.

Jude quirked an eyebrow and smile, "Oh yeah? Dessert before dinner?"

Elle puffed out her cheeks, pouting. "It's fine", Ludger brushed off Jude's concern.

"If you say so", Jude consented as Elle cheered with Rollo. After placing his book down on the tidy kitchen island, he walked over to stand near Ludger and held his hands out to warm them.

"What do you plan to make for dinner?", The question caught Ludger off guard, scattering his jumbled thoughts.

"Hmm, I'm thinking of making pot roast, with steamed vegetables and rice. Maybe cranberry sauce too, as an additive", Ludger mumbled.

"Sounds good. Would you like some help?"

"Sur—"

"NOOO", came a loud shout that made the men jump.

They turned to Elle, who looked very upset and close to tears.

"Ludger! You promised to go to bed after you made the parfait!", Elle sniffled, hugging Rollo tightly.

Ludger walked over to Elle and gently held her trembling shoulders, "I remember Elle. What if I had help? Dinner will be made faster if others help me".

"But, but!", she hiccuped, wiping at stray tears. Ludger hushed her and brushed her wet cheeks with his thumbs. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and smiled at her flushed face.

"I promise to go to bed once dinner is made. Jude will help me to get it done faster".

"Yeah Elle. I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't know", Jude apologized, moving to stand next to them.

"Ludger always looks so tired. I just want him to take break so he can rest", Elle stumbled through her words, breath still hitched.

"Huh? Are you sick Ludger?", now Jude is worried.

Ludger sighed in exasperation and shook his head. He patted Elle's head in reassurance before taking Jude's arm and pulling him over to the other side of the kitchen. He used the distraction of taking out the next cooking supplies to hide their whispered conversation.

"I'm not sick, honest", Ludger whispered.

"Then?"

"Not that I'm complaining but…you and Gaius are _very_ _enthusiastic_ when it's time for bed", Ludger blushed heavy. He prayed Elle went back to playing with Rollo.

Jude jaw dropped.

"It's not a bad thing, I love our time together! I feel tired in the morning but for a good reason. I just don't know how to convince Elle that I'm really ok", Ludger finished, not looking at his small lover.

Hand covering his mouth, Jude couldn't hold back his grin and didn't want Ludger to get the wrong idea.

It's true about their nights being… _wild_.

When all three of them are under the same roof for once, the moment of getting reacquainted with each other tended to be explosive and mind-blowing. Which is what had happened last night when Gaius had returned from his conference meeting in Fennmont. His amber eyes drifted over to the female occupant in the room and his brain worked furiously as he moved over towards her.

"Elle", he called cheerfully.

The little girl blinked up at him, pausing in giving Rollo a belly rub. Rollo whined at that.

"You're worried that Ludger is not getting enough sleep, right?"

She nodded in affirmative. Jude's smile got a little bigger, "Do you want to know why?"

The clattering noise of metal hitting the ground did not make Jude turn around. He knew Ludger was eavesdropping. Elle looked back to him with suspicion but nodded again.

Jude kneeled down on the floor and waved for her to come closer so he could whisper. She inched closer and turned her head, exposing her ear. Jude leaned forward, took a deep breath and started to whisper.

Ludger strained his hearing so he could pick up any words but his back was turned and he didn't want to look noisy. Sweat beaded on his forehead as his thoughts conjured up all types of things Jude could be saying to his little girl.

"What?! Games?", Elle yelled out.

Ludger swung around in surprise.

"Yep, that's right", Jude laughed as he stood up.

Elle looked over at Ludger with a childish glare, "You play games before you sleep?"

Ludger blinked in confusion and looked helplessly at Jude. He got wink from playful amber eyes.

"Why don't I get to play before I go to sleep?"

"Because Elle, you go to bed earlier than we do. Usually, you are already asleep before we play", Jude said sweetly.

"Can I play a game with you guys tonight?", she pleaded. Rollo pawed at her hands for more attention.

"We'll see, but first. Isn't the dessert ready?", Jude looked to Ludger. His eyes danced with mirth.

"Oh", Ludger hurried over to the window.

He used an oven mitten to retrieve the frozen glass containers and set them on the counter. Using cooking tongs, he placed the small containers in thick cloth sleeves. The sleeves will protect hands from getting frost bite while insulating the cold to keep the parfait cold.

He removed the tops of the containers and added the finishing touches to Elle's dessert. Three slices of strawberries and a drizzle of strawberry sauce. He hand the parfait to her with a small dessert spoon.

"Thank you daddy", Elle yelled in excitement and hugged him.

Ludger hugged her back, immensely happy from her words. With a final pat on her head, he sent her on her way.

"Come on Rollo, let's go find Leia and see what she's up to", Elle skipped out of the kitchen, Rollo bounding after her.

Ludger chuckled at her antics, strong feelings of love for his little girl making him warm and happy.

"Mmm, this is good", Jude spoke up. Ludger turned to his lover and gaped.

Jude was enjoying the chocolate treat, without a spoon.

A slim, pale finger dipped into the cold parfait, scooped up a bit of chocolate and moved to parted lips to disappear into a dark, warm…

Ludger's thoughts short circuited as he gazed at the smirking lips. An interested appendage stirred at Jude's innocent display.

"Something wrong?", came the coy question as a pink tongue peeked out to lick sticky lips.

Ludger groaned weakly as he forced himself away from his teasing lover. He needed to finish preparing dinner before anyone else came to the kitchen. He did _not_ want to get caught defiling his sanctuary because of his horny lover.

Jude felt a little bad for teasing but his lover had it coming. He took out his cell phone, sent out a quick text message, and return it back to his pocket. He strolled over to his lover and leaned against the counter, still enjoying the parfait.

Then he got a wicked idea.

"Here, try some?", Jude's asked innocently, raising his dessert covered finger near Ludger's mouth.

Ludger gasped, pausing in chopping the vegetables.

"Please?", Jude lightly touched Ludger's bottom lip.

Warily giving-in, Ludger closed his mouth over the tip of Jude's finger. He used his tongue to lap up the sweet dessert and sucked lightly to get all the sugar. A quiet moan made him look at Jude.

Jude panted lightly as he squirmed and sighed when Ludger sucked in the rest of his finger and wrapped his tongue around the digit. The tongue teased the skin between his knuckles and made him tremble. An interesting bulge formed in front of Jude's slacks.

Ludger decided to get back at his teasing lover and closed his eyes as he concentrated on the captured finger in his mouth. He sucked lightly as he pulled back, flicked his tongue against the tip and nibbled on it. He let the finger slip back into his mouth to Jude's knuckle, making his small lover moan louder.

"Having fun without me?", a deep voice rumbled from the entrance.

Ludger released Jude's hand instantly and looked over to the door with a guilty expression. Jude, however, smiled dreamily at their visitor.

King Gaius, ruler of Rieze Maxia and the most powerful man in the world, leaned up against the closed door of the kitchen. Ludger had not heard him enter.

Gaius still wore his intimidating royal outfit but, secretly, Ludger personally loved stripping the skin tight robes from his handsome lover. Being caught playing in the kitchen made him blush red as a tomato.

"Gaius, look what Ludger made", Jude beckoned their lover closer, holding up the parfait.

Margenta eyes sparked as they locked onto the partially eaten dessert.

Gaius walked over to them swiftly and took the offered dessert. He glanced at his two lovers briefly before taking Jude's hand from Ludger. He held two of Jude's fingers and dipped them into the parfait. Keeping his eyes locked onto his lovers, he slipped the fingers in to his mouth and sucked on them.

Jude whined as his nerves jumped and flared throughout his body and his half-hard erection stood at full attention. Ludger ran his hand through Jude's hair and pulled him closer for a slow kiss. Their tongues curled around each other and dragged out moans from both men.

Gaius released Jude's fingers and kissed his palm, enjoying the show in front of him.

"Let's retire to our room, loves. Rowen will finish up dinner for tonight", Gaius said as his kissed each of Jude's fingers.

Ludger pulled back from the kiss and nodded, leaning up to peck Gaius on the lips before he tugged on Jude's other hand. The three lovers quickly made their way back to their bedroom and spent the rest of the night 'enjoying' their own dinner and dessert.

* * *

"Ludger! From now on, you _have_ to make dinner. Rowen couldn't finish it and Leia burned what was left. Even the soup tasted weird!", Elle complained the next morning at breakfast.

Ludger face-palmed in exasperation.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
